You know you've seen too much TMM when
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: You know you've watched too much Tokyo Mew Mew when any of the following apply to you...
1. Chapter 1

This is a just a one off and I don't know if I'll write some more but oh well, I saw this with Inuyasha so I don't take all cr

**This is a just a one off and I don't know if I'll write some more but oh well, I saw this with Inuyasha so I don't take all credit. However I did think up the ideas, anyway I'll get on with it...**

**You know you've seen too many Tokyo Mew Mew episodes when...**

**You die your hair an unnatural colour.**

**You start to run around in a girly outfit chasing innocent animals.**

**You wear huge ears and/or put white foundation on so your skin is white.**

**You begin jumping off things believing you can fly.**

**You pine after a hippie freak at your school.**

**You start saying 'Nyaa' all the time.**

**You call cute girls, 'kitten.'**

**You wear contact lenses making your eyes look an unnatural colour.**

**You wear fake animal ears/tail/wings/antenna.**

**You go into a café and start trying to find a door leading down to a laboratory.**

**You begin wearing weird clothing and convincing everyone you meet you're an alien. **

**You begin painting weird marks on yourself trying to show you're a Mew.**

**You start acting ditzy and clueless. (I've been like that for ages lol!)**

**You run around with two swords/a giant fan/a set of balls.**

**You shout "Mew Mew STRAWBERRY METAMORPO-SIS!" (Or something similar) and do quick change into some girly clothes.**

**You but a fluffy pink keying and call it Masha and pretend to talk to it.**

**You start carrying with you weird weapons that are bright colours.**

**You paint the café you work at pink, pink, PINK! (It burns!)**

**You ask people to call you a name after a food.**

**Even though you're a boy you have hair longer than nearly every girl you see and wear it in a ponytail. **

**You spend nearly all your time at a café.**

**You begin to stalk people and pop out of nowhere and kiss them.**

**You wish for fish for Christmas.**

**Whenever you kiss someone you quickly hide and put a black cat in it's place trying to make that person believe you've transformed.**

**Even though you're a boy you have long blonde hair and run around in a gay outfit.**

**You begin to wear a cat bell around your neck.**

**You know each episode word for word.**

**When you address people with 'chan' or 'san.'**

**You ask for Mew Aqua for your birthday.**

**When you name one of your pets after the characters. **

**When you begin eating cat food.**

**When you die your hair purple and try to show no emotion at all.**

**When you run frantically from one place to another and when someone asks how you got there so fast you reply you teleported.**

**You carry around with you a pink cuddly toy all day.**

**You carry around jellyfish with you and attempt to 'fuse' them with animals or people's souls.**

**You begin to dream of Tokyo Mew Mew. **

**Whenever you are surprised you put on fake cat ears and a cat tail.**

**When one minute you kiss a girl then try to kill her then fall in love with her then try to kill her then sacrifice yourself for her and... Aghhh too confusing!! **

**You act a snob and are positive everyone is beneath you**

**You call someone who is noway related to you 'sister.' **

**You start doing circus tricks.**

**You dress your pets up and start battling them.**

**You can't have one normal day without having your city attacked.**

**You find all female girls in your school have tiny skirts. (Applies for nearly every anime containing a school ) **

**You continue to tell people you will be marrying a TMM character sometime soon.**

**You get turned on by food. (E.g You love Quiche! Lol)  
**

**You name your child after a food.**

**You have two boys who both love you and yet you choose the one who is most likely to be gay. (Sorry to those who like Masaya, I just needed to put that in!)**

**You act perverted around the one you love believing it will make them love you more.**

**You start attacking people dressed as elves at Christmas pulling their pointy ears and calling them aliens.**

**You train your black cat to kiss other animals. **

**You begin talking in Japanese.**

**You start to obsess over your child's boy/girlfriends.**

**You challenge every girl/boyfriend your kid's have to a kendo match.**

**You start acting out scenes from TMM in public. **

**You start singing TMM openings/endings in the car**

**When you pretend you can hear anything with your ears.**

**You begin working at a café and arrive late every day.**

**You begin talking to yourself in your mind.**

**--**

**Hope you liked those (counts) 60 ideas! Hehe... To be honest at least 10 or more of those have already happened to me. Anyway if more than 15 of these apply to you (especially the crazy one's) I suggest you go see a psychiatrist or if you're happy just leave it like me. :3 **

**I don't really think I can make another considering I'm fresh out of ideas but for fun people can post their own on the reviews so other people can see them. XD However, if I do think of some others I might just post some more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay because I had so many reviews on my first one I'll post another one, it may not be as many as before because I used most

**Okay because I had so many reviews on my first one I'll post another one, it may not be as many as before because I used most of my ideas up then. Also people, to find more things read the reviews aswell as some of you have come up with your own which are very good.**

**P.S. – Forgive me if I include some idea's that are in the previous chapter as i forgot some I put in previously and may accidentally put them in again. Also these idea's may not be as good but oh well...**

**--**

**You know you've watched too much Tokyo Mew Mew when...**

**You suddenly get a craving for a particular food, (e.g. Quiche, Strawberries, Pies...)**

**You attack everyone you see in the street who looks just a bit like Aoyama Masaya (Or any other characters you hate...)**

**You began to cuddle and kiss people you see in the street who look like Kisshu. (Or any other characters you love...)**

**You start baking lettuce pies. ( Lol!)**

**You start baking strawberry quiches!**

**Or you make tarts and add pudding sauce over them.**

**You dress up as your favourite character and stay like that for ages, not even bothering to shower and notice you smell. **

**You start pointing at clouds convinced they look exactly like people from TMM.**

**You have an inflatable of your favourite TMM character and begin dating, kissing and er... well acting like it's your partner. **

**Your entire room is full of TMM merchandise and has nothing else that isn't to do with that.**

**You start cutting crisps and showing them to people saying you've found one's that look exactly like Ichigo's face! (Or other characters etc.)**

**When taking an exam you write phrases such as 'Kisshu rules,' 'For the future of earth!' or other things such thing as answers. **

**You suddenly start falling in love with elves considered their under-cover aliens.**

**Whenever asked to help with something, even to pick something up you say, 'For the future of earth Nyaa!' **

**For your birthday you ask for super powers.**

**You start a petition to have Tokyo Mew Mew included in the best hero's along with people like Spiderman, Superman, Wonderwoman etc.**

**You're convinced the fat cat on your street is stalking you.**

**You go to the government that are researching aliens saying you have information about them and that they name them selves after food. **

**You start doing ballet with bird wings and a tail **

**You say there are no such things as mermaids and instead they're just people who are half human and half porpoise.**

**You get three cats, one black female, one fat grey male and another grey male and have they perform scenes from TMM involving them. (E.g. Francis the fat cat tries to get Ichigo and Ryou comes in.)**

**You spend all your time in your room writing fanfics on them and when I say all your time I mean ****ALL**** of it.**

**You're convinced nearly all of these ideas are normal.**

**You go trick-or-treating as your favourite character. (Masaya is quite scary...)**

**You go to the chippy and ask for your fish raw. (Ichigo would) **

**You can't go five minutes without thinking of Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Even more crazy is that you can't go two minutes without thinking of it. **

**You say lines from the anime in your sleep. (**_**Snore**_**... for the future of earth... **_**Snore**_**) **

**You begin day dreaming in class of Tokyo Mew Mew and start to flunk because of it.**

**You become so obsessed with the anime that you have to go see a psychiatrist. **

**You go on to Britain's Got Talent and act out Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**You suddenly begin to love (yes I mean that kind of love...) black cats. **

**You get your black cat and an elf (-cough- undercover aliens –cough-) to fall in love with one another. **

**You start an army to try to convince people that elves are undercover aliens. (The ears people! Take off the makeup, contact lenses, and occasional hair dye and you'll reveal them for pale skinned, yellow eyed aliens!)**

**You start a band dedicated to TMM that writes and sings songs about them.**

**You have your cat wear contact lenses (Not sure if as a cat Ichigo has pink or brown eyes but from what I know not any cats have brown eyes...)**

**When writing a postcard you put, 'Dear Family, I'm having a great time in Tokyo. I met loads of friends named after food and am now working at a girly café which is owned by a mean blonde-haired boy and guy with long brown hair in a pony-tail. Since then I've been infused with animal DNA and am now fighting against aliens, one of which has fallen in love with me. Because of all this I may not come back as soon as I planned. See you around, Glitz.' **

**You start singing 'My Sweetheart' without knowing it and have everyone looking at you in weird ways. **

**When sitting on Santa's lap at Christmas time you say you've been a good girl/boy and want to be part of TMM as a present. (Could happen...)**

**At every fancy dress part y, Halloween night and fancy dress competitions you always go as you favourite TMM character. **

**You go onto XFactor or Pop Idol and audition by singing 'My Sweetheart' or any other TMM songs.**

**You start your own talk show and interview people dressed as TMM characters. (E.g. TMM FM) **

**You continue to think up idea's that are as crazy as this. **

**Hmm... Looking at how many are there I think I did well thinking of 43 idea's in around an hour or two. **

**I'd also like to say if you get any ideas from the ones I'm posted then note that some may result in you being arrested, chased by angry people, put in an asylum, threatened by many people etc. And if any of that does happen I'd like to point out that I won't be taking ****any**** responsibility for it and if you do try to pin it on me I'll already be on the other side of the world. I have good connections with people... Hope you liked it, post your own ideas on a review for other's to see or say which appeal to you if you want.**

**NOTE: This is the FINAL chapter, if I do come up with more idea's I'll probably just post it on the review. There wont' be any more unless it think of 30+ more idea's which is very unlikely. **


End file.
